


Snow Day

by LadyRamora



Series: Coerthas snow [2]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: More Fluff, More Haurchefant x Warrior of Light, More snow, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew snow fights meant such serious business in Coethas. Continuation of A smile. Haurchefant x Warrior of Light. Ser Aymeric included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

_**Snow Day** _

This is getting a little out of hand, you think a tad guiltily. It has been a week since that first snowball fight. It seems Lord Haurchefant has taken this to mean war.

You're not too worried, you muse. He's still sweet as always to you when you interact as usual. There's just a fire in his eyes when you battle it out in the snow that concerns you a little.

Who knew snow fights meant such serious business in Coethas.

Or perhaps it was just Lord Haurchefant they meant so much to? The other knights had joined in that first time, yes. But now it was as if less and less of them dared join to fight with you against him.

To be honest, you're beginning to wonder if you've entered a strange Coerthas courtship dance. The thought makes you stop a minute.

Eh, you decide. There are worse people you could end up snow married to.

You're having too much fun. There have been quests you've taken joy in, of course. Not like this, though.

This feeling you get whenever either of you initiate a fresh duel. You wouldn't trade it for anything.

Which is why you feel a burst of sheer panic when you see a stray snowball hit Ser Aymeric in the back of the head.

You and Haurchefant share twin looks of horror as he stops dead in his tracks. You don't know who threw it, but you think it might've been you.

You still do not expect Lord Haurchefant to throw you over the airship as he does, when he points at you.

You gape at him incredulously. How could he? The twinkle in his eye causes your own to twitch. It is with spite that you point your own finger back at him. His eyes widen.

Ser Aymeric clears his throat softly, the sound tearing your eyes from Haurchefant's to meet his own.

You do so sheepishly. Here you are, Warrior of Light, placing blame like children. It does not stop you from wanting to say he started it.

With a sigh, you step forward and gesture to yourself. Betrayed, you may be. You think with a glare in Haurchefant's direction. He shrugs.

You won't let him take the blame for something that has the chance of being your fault.

"Being that you are the Warrior of Light, and have done so much for Ishgard, I will overlook this assault on my person." Ser Aymeric says. You both sigh in relief.

"However," There he lets this word pause and you both freeze up again. "In return, you must let me join you this round."

You beam with delight. Surely he will join your team? Your hope crashes and burns as he walks to Haurchefant's side.

Ser Aymeric arches a brow as you frown at him. "I do believe Lord Haurchefant to be outmatched with such a foe. Surely you would not deny him aid?"

You sigh and sulk.

You think it's you who is outmatched. Lord Haurchefant was tough enough to stay on even ground with. Two of them now? How will you ever win?

"The Warrior of Light has beaten many a foe." Lord Haurchefant says with a warm grin. "Two knights should not be so difficult as fighting a primal. Would you not say so?"

Was he gloating? You narrow your eyes.

"Aye, it is agreed then." Ser Aymeric smiles.

You're filled with a deep sense of dread.

You think you'd rather fight against a primal.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop the fluff. It just keeps coming, I feel like a teddy bear with a burst seam. I was in bed, trying to sleep as usual, when I thought Haurchefant would not give up. You would start a battle but he would turn it into a war.


End file.
